Talk:Testament of the Archangel/@comment-50.72.145.96-20150208021512/@comment-120.140.229.76-20150208073735
The intention is to grind safely and without diamonds. *Following team not tested* Verdandi Pr IV full level as Leader Ed Full Level, Douman Ashiya Blue Fiend Full Level, Carrie Full Level, Hades Full Level, Wukong PR full level as Follower Total HP about 14.3k = Round 1 and 2, you will need to be skillful with green and heart runes to simulate healing. You have about 3 turns to heal or else Wukong defense will start to fail. Round 2 should not destroy you even with bestowal, but you will need to grind longer if you fail to kill both. Do not activate anything, as u will need to kill these two manually and store CD for round 3. Round 3 is straightforward but only one chance. The minimum damage of full board dark from Hades, with Ed and Douman Ashiya (adjacent fiend and blue 2.5x attack) is around 740k. Carrie should boost this to at least 1,480k. Activate Carrie early or else exponential attacks become unbearable fourth attack onwards. Round 4 can activate Verdandi for easy clear. However, if you want to save Verdandi for round 6, you can take second choice to use Wukong PR. Use your judgement to see if you can break puzzle shield in case your board is in unsalvageable shape. Your third alternative is heal 10k every 2 rounds (25.2k attack reduced to 40% = 10.1k). Round 5's idea is to hit 28k damage with Wukong PR. If you are 2 combo spinner then use dragonary craft to fill the board with dark and light runes. Round 6 will hit your 4k to 5k every round. You can use your Verdandi to defray price of bad 2 combos spin or just heal 4k with green and hearts rune. Basically you are quite safe once Verdandi stack 3 is up. Round 7. First and foremost at 4k damage Lucifer cannot kill you at full health with Wukong. You need to quickly build up Verdandi stack 3. At this point, you cannot die but Lucifer cannot die either. There's nothing in this team that can produce 6million damage, heals damage attacks at 30% of your health and when boss heals himself in one round. There are two options: the easiest and lamest way is to use Verdandi. After Lucifer corrupts your board, find a spot that does not burst any rune. Move runes left and right without bursting (candy crush move without matching 3 in a row). Move left and right, left and right for about 3 hours and Lucifer dies. The second way is trickier and not recommended. Use initial burst on Light Lucifer. That should leave him half life. Then try to spin without touching light and dark runes for about all your CDs is up again. Then burst again on Light Lucifer. Otherwise, after you burst, use the first technique which will save you some time. E.g. On Lame technique using verdandi, if 6 million = 3 hours. Then 2 million remainder life = 1 hour.